Ginny Games
by Shmily
Summary: Summer can be a very eventful holiday. What happens when you stick a few randy boysmen in a house with a sixteenyearold Ginny for weeks at a time. Mmm...
1. Default Chapter

**Title: Dangerous Games**

**Author: Shmily (Meghan)**

**Synopsis: It's the summer before Harry's seventh and final year at Hogwarts and Ginny isn't such a little girl anymore, and people are starting to notice, including, the Wizarding World's Only Hope, a werewolf, and everyone's favorite escaped convict (explanation as to why he's not dead in the story!)**

* * *

The sun was bright, Ginny cursed silently as she sat up in bed, why the sun had to be so bright was beyond her. She stretched herself out on the bed, a bed that she had become all too familiar with ever since the summer before her fourth year. She was occupying the same room, with the same person, Hermione Granger, in the same house owned by the once late Sirius Black. That may be the most interesting thing above all; everyone thought that Sirius Black was dead after he fell through the Veil, but Harry refused to believe such things. With another incident at the Ministry last year; nobody quite knows how, but somehow they retrieved Sirius from the Veil.

Ginny stood and braced her feet on the cold planks of the floorboards, she made her way quickly to her dresser and started pulling out some hand-me-down clothes from Hermione…she had gotten really tired of wearing her brothers' hand-me-downs. Unfortunately, Ginny and Hermione had totally different body types, where Hermione was of regular height and really thin frame, Ginny was shorter and had a figure that filled clothes. Needless to say Hermione's shirts tended to be a bit tight on Ginny because of the size of her chest and the pants clung to her legs, though had to be rolled so she wouldn't trip over them. Ginny had never been an extremely high upon flaunting her figure, but she didn't have much of a choice…it was either Hermione's clothes…or those provided by her brothers'.

Once Ginny was dressed she slipped on some slippers that Hermione had bought her last year for Christmas and padded down the stairs to the kitchen where she could already hear voices. She entered the room and was surprised to see Harry sitting and laughing with Ron and Sirius about something. Ginny said hello to her parents and kissed Charlie on the cheek before she walked over and took her normal seat next to Hermione on the bench. After Ginny grabbed some food from the table she looked up and found that Harry Potter was staring right back. Ginny smiled warmly and wiped her hands on her napkin, "Hello Harry, when did you get back?"

"Oh, about midnight, really didn't want to stay at the Dursleys' any longer, I practically had to threaten Dumbledore to get him to let me come here." Harry replied still looking at Ginny intently. Ginny smiled back and tucked in to her food. It was delicious as usual and Ginny always found that she liked the companionable conversation that always surrounded meal time. It was nice to know that good was still present at times like these.

Voldemort was still on the rise, and while the Order did just about everything to slow his rise, they found that it was getting harder and harder everyday. It seemed like whenever they got news someone else had died. Ginny sighed and pushed her plate forward not really hungry anymore.

"What's the matter love?" Ginny looked up into the smoky eyes of Sirius Black. She smiled coyly at him. She and Sirius had been flirting harmlessly since he returned, Ginny's family was to say the least a little apprehensive about her behavior, but she didn't care. In all honesty she felt sorry for him; he was stuck in this house all the time, though Dumbledore had let him go out as Snuffles a bit more regularly now. She didn't think of him as the older man everyone else saw, she was the young spirit and the teenage Sirius. It was nice to have that kind of playful relationship with someone…especially in such a busy house where people can be easily forgotten.

"I'm not really hungry is all," Ginny replied in all honesty. Sirius frowned slightly and looked at her, "You haven't been eating much lately. I don't like it at all, I like my women to be healthy," he winked playfully at her and Ginny giggled in kind.

"You dirty old man, quit talking as if you own me," Ginny said playfully.

"But I do own you my dear, you just aren't aware of it yet, because I'm so good at it." Sirius waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively and Ginny rewarded him with another bubbly giggle. Hermione looked to them both and rolled her eyes.

"You know it's really rather disgusting when you two do that, did you know?" Hermione announced to them. Ginny smiled wickedly at Sirius and he returned her look for look. Ginny then turned her attention back to Hermione, "Come now Hermione, you're just jealous because Professor Lupin doesn't return _your_ advances, like my bloke returns mine." Harry blanched joining the conversation at the wrong time and Ginny had to stifle her laugh as Harry sputtered staring at Hermione.

"Lupin? You fancy Lupin?" Harry spurted. Hermione huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest upturning her nose and sniffing, "Of course not, don't be daft Harry." Harry shook his head and turned to Ginny, "And…did you say you have a bloke?" Harry asked incredulously.

Ginny smiled wickedly and pouted her lip at Sirius. She twirled her hair in her finger and said in a saccharine voice, "Aww…Sirius, you said _you_ were going to tell him, about us. I trusted you to let him down easy." Ginny reached across the table and started rubbing Sirius's hand affectionately. Harry blanched and glared at Sirius, causing Ginny to giggle insufferably.

"I figured we'd give him the news bit by bit…I mean did you really want to spring the news of the marriage on him _that_ quickly. I figured we'd take it one announcement at a time." Sirius said in mock seriousness. Ginny caught on and started to play along with his game, he was going to be sorry he wanted to play, because Ginny played hard, "Oh I see, well when did you plan on telling him about Sirius Jr.?" Sirius's eyebrows shot into his hair, Ron spit his milk across the table and Hermione sputtered incoherently, while Harry stood looking extremely miffed and walked away.

Ginny and Sirius had both rolled off their benches and were rolling around on the floor howling with laughter. Ron muttered something about immaturity before going back to his meal. Remus Lupin walked into an interesting scene in the kitchen. The Weasleys all looked miffed, Harry was storming out of the room and didn't even acknowledge his presence, not to mention the floor seemed to be having a laughing fit. When Remus took a closer look though he recognized the two bodies and identified them as Sirius and Ginny.

"What'd you two do now?" Remus asked in mock exasperation. Normally, their behavior really bugged him and he didn't know why, but Ginny would beam her smile at him and he'd forget he was agitated.

"They played their nasty little 'joke' on Harry, now he's positively reeling." Molly said disgusted with her daughter's behavior. She'd admonished it from the start, but her daughter was slightly rebellious.

"Come on Mum, the look on his face was priceless, and when I mentioned a Sirius Jr." Ginny couldn't finish she was laughing so hard and Sirius joined in with her for another round.

"Wait…a Sirius Jr.? What—what are you talking about?" Remus asked frantically looking around the room for some sort of explanation. Sirius stood up from the floor holding his sides, "Calm down Remus…we'll make sure to name you the godfather." Remus looked incredulously from Ginny to Sirius and back again. The rest of the Weasleys looked like they were going to spew whatever breakfast they were trying to eat. Ginny sensed her family's disgust and felt extremely guilty for putting them through this, but she liked having fun with Sirius and messing around and making him feel like he was a teen again. She sighed and smiled at Remus, "Sorry, I know we take it a bit far sometimes. We're just poking fun though." Remus smiled at her, loving the way her brown eyes sparkling brightly.

"One of you should probably go talk to Harry about it though. I don't think he knows it's a joke." Remus said cautiously looking a Sirius.

"Of course he knows it's a joke, I joke around with him all the time—"

"He's not James, Sirius. As much as you want him to be he's not." Remus said his voice rising quite a bit and giving away his agitation. The entire room silenced and watched the two friends. Ginny felt extremely uncomfortable, she looked nervously from one man to the other, they were standing extremely close to each other Ginny got a feeling in her gut that they were going to be hitting each other pretty soon. Things between the two Marauders had been different the whole summer. It seemed that the moodier Sirius got from being inside all the time seemed to increase tension between the two when Sirius would complain.

"I know he's not James, Remus, but he'll be an adult in a month and I think that a proper adult would know that Ginny and I were simply kidding." Sirius yelled back. Remus clenched his fist at his sides.

"A _proper _adult wouldn't be playing jokes like _that_ with a _sixteen-year-old _girl, Sirius."

"Oh, shove it Remus! You've always been jealous of me. You're just angry as always." Remus chuckled turned away, then swung his arm around and hit Sirius square in the jaw. Ginny shrieked, Fred and George were cheering for Sirius to retaliate and Molly was shaking her head disapprovingly. Sirius got up and ran at Remus tackling him to the ground. Arthur rose from his seat and moved toward the fight, Ginny held up her hand for her dad to stop.

Remus pushed Sirius off of him and advanced toward him. Ginny ran in between the two fighting men.

"Ginny move," Remus said. Ginny stood stubbornly and crossed her arms, "I'm not going to move. You will both stop right this instance!"

"Ginny move," Sirius growled looking at Remus with animal rage, Remus seemed to growl back.

"I'm not moving so you two can tear each other apart!" Ginny said.

"GINNY MOVE!" They both screamed at the same time.

Ginny stood her ground and grabbed Remus by the hand leading him out of the kitchen and into the hall. Remus growled in frustration and looked at Ginny maddeningly.

"Remus, don't give me that look," Ginny scolded, "You were being extremely childish in there." Remus scoffed and rolled his eyes while he crossed his arms in a very childish manner.

"Need I remind you of your and Sirius' behavior?" Remus asked looking at her. Ginny shook her head and smiled, she'd never seen this side of her professor before. He looked really young when he was angry. She smiled to herself then smiled at him, she placed her arm gently on his shoulder and explained, "Yes, I know Sirius is an adult age wise, but in his mind he's still in his prime…he was locked away in Azkaban for thirteen some years, then he fell through the Veil. You may have moved on and matured, you've lived Remus, but he hasn't gotten there yet, and sometimes I wonder if I'm the only one who recognizes the fact. As for me," Ginny said motioning to her body. Remus found that his eyes easily scoped her frame and he felt a jolt go through his body, but he quickly pushed the thoughts from his mind. Ginny continued, "I have a license to act this way…after all I am a sixteen-year-old—"

"Girl." Remus cut her off and Ginny rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm a young lady if you haven't noticed Remus, thank you very much." Remus felt himself blush, the fact was that lately he had been noticing that Ginny was well…a young woman and not the paranoid little girl he'd met a couple of years ago. She smiled warmly at his response and settled her hand on his arm.

"Listen, I'll talk to Harry about what happened. I want you to go and patch things up with Sirius…how else are we supposed to have fun if you two are fighting…after all…the more the merrier." Ginny called over her shoulder as she went to talk to Harry.

Remus sighed as he watched her leave. She really had grown up nicely, he found that he was staring into space and smiling crookedly. As reality slowly caught up with him, he realized that Ginny was right, and he probably made quite a scene back there, he groaned inwardly and made his way back to the kitchen to make amends with Sirius. He rubbed his tired eyes and whispered to himself, "_I need a drink_."

* * *

Ginny searched the whole house and couldn't find Harry anywhere; she didn't know where else he could be. She was about to give up when she noticed something she hadn't before. The wall seemed to have a light opening in it; Ginny pushed one of the sides and realized that the wall slid open revealing a nice quaint little study with a glass wall that displayed a vast garden. Ginny breathed out, "Wicked, this house is full of surprises."

Ginny pushed open the sliding door the garden and began to explore. It was a whole different world it seemed. There were exciting plants she'd never seen before, but she didn't do anything besides stare at them for fear that they might be dangerous. She'd been walking for a while when she heard…_water? _

Ginny followed the sound and found a fair sized pond…or was it a small lake? Ginny kept her progress toward it, but stopped abruptly when she saw someone emerge from the water, her breath caught in her throat and the person turned around surprised.

"Harry, oh I'm glad I've found you. I've been looking for you everywhere. I happened here by chance. How long have you known it was here?" Ginny asked still taking in her surroundings. Harry couldn't help but smile at her amazement. When he'd found it last year it had been his reaction too, but he'd decided to keep it secret so he could have his own little place to go when people made him mad or he needed to be alone with his thoughts.

"I've known since last summer. It's nice to have a little secret. Sirius knows its here…I suppose he's kept it a secret for the same reason." Harry said absentmindedly. He made his way over to where Ginny was sitting on some rocks underneath the nice shade of the tree. Ginny flashed him a brilliant smile.

"It was only a joke you know," she said after a while referring to the joke she and Sirius had made this morning. Harry seemed to stiffen a little and he pulled himself up on the rocks next to her.

"I know," Harry conceded looking ashamed, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me this morning…I know I should be glad that Dumbledore allowed me to come this early." Harry laughed bitterly, "I think that's the least amount of time I've ever spent at the Dursleys." Ginny felt for him, she knew how much he hated having to stay with his aunt and uncle. Ginny breathed in the fragrance around her and closed her eyes feeling the sun kiss her face. Ginny lazily opened her eyes and saw that Harry was staring at her and smiling.

"What?" she asked curiously, "Have I got something on my face?" Ginny brushed her hands over her face and Harry laughed grabbing her hands in his. He smiled wickedly at her, and it sent shivers down Ginny's spine. She'd spent the last three years trying to convince her heart and mind that she'd been over the Boy Wonder, but it was proving hard not to fall for him again. Especially since he was shirtless and wet and he looked really strong…

Harry started pulling on Ginny's hands and she resisted realizing what he was doing. She laughed at first thinking he was being funny and was going to let her go, but he kept tugging.

"Harry? Harry no. Harry…don't—don't do this. No. HARRY!"

Splash. Ginny found that she was being engulfed in water. She swam to the surface and sputtered; treading water she looked around her and found her target. He was sitting on the rock admiring his work.

"Ginny…you're all wet. Look at what you did to your clothes, you know you really should change if you plan on going swimming, I heard jeans aren't the best swim-wear." Ginny swam at him; there was no way he was going to win. She pulled herself out of the water as slowly as she could, letting the water drip off her body and not worrying about pulling her shirt down over her navel. She kneeled on the rock in front of Harry and looked at him with innocent eyes.

"It's awfully lonely in the water Harry, care to join me?" she asked biting her lower lip. Harry tried to suppress his sudden excitement, but was having troubles. She leaned closer to him, the question still alight in her eyes. Harry found that his eyes were closing as he slowly leaned forward yearning to feel Ginny's lips on his. Waiting and longing for her soft velvet. It didn't come and he opened his eyes to find he was alone. Had it all been a dream? An illusion? He looked around him, but didn't find Ginny anywhere.

"Ginny?" Harry asked out loud. He didn't have to wonder much longer because he felt something grab his hands and he was dragged into the water and held under. Harry struggled and he finally reached the surface for breath. Ginny was giggling madly and splashing him with all her might. He fought his way to her and grabbed her wrists. She shrieked in surprise, but she smiled at him wickedly. Harry led her arms around his neck while he grabbed her around the waist; she wrapped her legs comfortably around Harry's middle. _Don't get excited, don't get **excited, **_Harry screamed mentally at himself. He definitely liked the feeling of Ginny attached to him. They floated there for a while attached to each other. Harry found that his hands were moving on their own and were moving their way down her waist until he reached her jeans. Harry heard her breath hitch in surprise, she flushed a bright red as did Harry.

"You really shouldn't swim in jeans, they could weigh you down. You might drown, then where would we be?" Harry muttered in her ear, her breath hitched again, and without skipping a beat she commented, "Mr. Potter I do believe you're trying to get in my pants."

"Am I doing a good job?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ginny joked surprised at her boldness. She'd never been this close to Harry before. She'd made out and had been groped by boys before. Michael Corner was a hound, but she'd never been this close to Harry, she'd never imagined being this forward with someone she wasn't going out with formally, yet here they were. Her thoughts were interrupted by a cough. She looked over Harry's shoulders and blushed at the sight; Remus and Sirius stood on shore and they both looked slightly miffed.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything," Remus said mildly. Ginny blushed even more and Harry seemed to stiffen beneath her. Ginny detached her body from Harry's and made her way over to the rocks on the shore. She stood up out of the water and started to wring out her long hair. She stretched greatly to the sky and her shirt rose higher on her stomach. Ginny was flattered to see three pairs of eyes staring at her mid-section, embarrassed, but flattered all the same.

"Care to join us?" Harry asked amicably, hoping for a reason not to be close to Ginny…alone. On one hand…he'd really like to be alone with her…maybe in a bedroom somewhere, far away from her brothers and parents; yes a bedroom with soft sheets and Ginny in something small, lacy and black. Harry groaned and was glad his lower body was still hidden by the water. He blushed slightly as all eyes turned to him.

"All right there Harry?" Sirius asked more suspicious than concerned. Harry nodded and responded hastily, "Cramp." Ginny hopped up and down looking eager.

"I can fix that for you Harry, Madame Pomfrey is helping me become a Healer. The best way to fix a cramp is a massage…she showed me how, I can give you one if you'd like." Harry's eyes glazed over and he got the mental image of him lying on the soft sheets in the nice room away from all of Ginny's family, with Ginny wearing something small, lacy and black, running her hands all over his body. Harry groaned again and said, "No, I'll be okay. Why don't you go get a bathing suit on and we can swim properly?" He offered just wanting her to leave so he might be able to calm down his body; he was burning underneath the water. Ginny nodded eagerly getting up from the rocks and running back the way she came. Remus and Sirius cast Harry amused looks. Harry looked at them innocently and asked, "What?"

"Don't _what_ us Harry, we know you." Sirius said, not smiling, but not frowning either.

"I'm afraid that Sirius and I are going to have to chaperone you two," Remus added, "Come Sirius, let's find swimming trunks of some kind." Sirius nodded in agreement and followed his friend in the direction Ginny went. Harry was left in the water; he sighed deeply and dunked his head under the water thinking to himself, _I hate hormones. _

**A/N: Alright…I know that chapter went a bit fast, and emotions were just thrown around…sorry didn't mean to rush. I just type what comes to my mind. Please review and let me know what you think. Also my story "Father's Minion" also stars the main red-head in this story, read it some time tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**

**Shmily,**

**Meg**


	2. Divine Oblivion

**Chapter Title: Devine Oblivion**

**Author: Shmily (Meghan)**

**Synopsis: It's the summer before Harry's seventh and final year at Hogwarts and Ginny isn't such a little girl anymore, and people are starting to notice, including, the Wizarding World's Only Hope, a werewolf, and everyone's favorite escaped convict (explanation as to why he's not dead in the story!)**

Ginny had to admit that, that afternoon had to be one of the best afternoons of her entire life. She had spent her time swimming with Sirius, Remus and Harry. They were all extremely fun to spend time with, Ginny decided. She was now standing in front of the dresser looking for something fun to wear for the rest of the day. She finally settled for a mini-skirt and a tank top; Ginny was extremely astonished to find out that Hermione had ever owned such clothes. When Ginny had questioned her about it she simply rolled her eyes explaining that her mother had gone through a 'phase' where she thought that Hermione would feel better if she bought her the type of clothes that 'all the normal kids were wearing', of course that only infuriated Hermione more and she was going to ignite them when she got to Hogwarts if she didn't think they'd fit Ginny.

Though Ginny had to admit it wasn't her style, as she observed herself in the mirror she slowly decided that she might have to change what exactly her style was. She donned the white mini skirt and the white tank top that clung nicely to her frame. She had gotten Tonks to do a drying charm on her hair, by simply saying the twins had put something grotesque in her hair and she needed to drench it immediately. Tonks of course believed her without raising any question and even helped Ginny to style it so it flipped nicely out making her face look thinner. Ginny ran downstairs to see if dinner was ready yet, she and Harry had already gotten in trouble for missing lunch, not to mention some prying questions about where they were, but Remus covered for them all saying that Sirius, Ginny and Harry were helping him with some of his lesson plans for the new school year.

Dumbledore had asked Remus back to teach. In trying times it was hard to find a teacher that he could trust and Dumbledore was able to get the School Board of Governors to agree; without Lucius Malfoy there to object, the vote wasn't hard to secure. Ginny could tell that Remus was extremely excited about being able to teach again. She was happy that he had a real job to speak of now. She ran into the kitchen to find her mother making dinner. Ginny hopped up, sitting on the counter swinging her legs lazily she smiled at her mother.

"Can I help you Mum?" Molly practically jumped at the sound. She looked at her daughter for a second before she smiled widely. She hadn't really had time in the last two years to keep up her relationship with her daughter, because of Order business and Bill and Charlie running around trying to get themselves killed. Not to mention that fact that though Percy had accepted that Voldemort had come back, he still wasn't talking to the family. Molly rubbed her hands on her apron and said, "Of course you can dear, I'm so glad someone is taking initiative around here and offering to help."

"Mum if you needed help why didn't you just ask for it?" Ginny asked tilting her head to the side.

"You lot are old enough to know when something needs to be done, I'm not going to baby you all anymore." Molly sighed and moved toward the sink.

"I appreciate that you're allowing us to make our own decisions Mum." Molly sighed and smiled wanly at her daughter.

"Yes, well, I do wish that you'd find some other way to entertain yourself rather than playing that joke with Sirius. He's too old for you dear."

"Mum," Ginny whined sounding every bit fourteen again, "It's just a joke. Sirius is quite handsome, but he would never like me like that—"

"Too right he shouldn't. It would be wrong." Molly stated. Ginny glared at her mother, but Molly didn't seem to notice.

"Would it really be that bad Mum? I mean…I'm almost of age…and it's not as weird anymore…it's not uncommon for younger witches to marry older wizards these days." Molly blanched at he daughters comments; she turned and looked at her daughter concernedly.

"Certainly you're not falling for him Ginny." Ginny threw up her hands in defeat and shouted, "I was only being hypothetical mother, can't a witch be hypothetical every once in a while…and so what if I was…hmmm? What would you say?" Ginny braced her hands on her hips only to realize that it was the exact stance Molly had taken. They were both extremely stubborn women and Ginny wondered how this conversation would turn out. Ginny hadn't really had those thoughts about Sirius, but she wondered if her parents would mind her dating a wizard almost their age…after all it was happening more and more every day.

They stood in stubborn silence for maybe ten minutes neither giving in. Molly sighed and gave up, "I suppose…I don't know…you're almost of age…I suppose if he was a nice man, and he made you extremely happy, I mean happier than you've ever been in your entire life happy…I suppose I'd learn to deal with it." Molly said returning to the dinner preparations, "But it was a hypothetical question so I'm assuming I have nothing to worry about?" Molly asked cautiously.

"Right…,"Ginny said, "…not yet." She smiled as she heard her mother drop a pot.

888888888

Ginny was the first at the table and sat staring at the fire. Soon Harry came down and sat next to her on the bench. He looked at Ginny and frowned slightly; he brought his arms around her shoulders and started rubbing her arms with his hands. Ginny sighed under his touch; Harry had definitely become friendlier within the hours, at this rate Ginny shuddered to think what might be happening this time tomorrow. Ginny pushed the thought from her mind and smiled warmly at Harry.

"Thank you, I was a tad bit cold." Ginny admitted feeling foolish for her outfit. Harry sensed her discomfort and reassured her, "You look really nice though. They say beauty is pain, but I personally think you'd be beautiful without subjecting yourself to such small clothes." Then he leaned close and whispered in her ear, "Though they do help a bit. You look lovely." Ginny looked into his sparkling eyes, he seemed more confident than Ginny had remembered him; she liked it, she found it brought out a different Ginny in her, a more confident flirty Ginny. Ginny felt daring and she brought her face closer to Harry's she whispered against his lips, "You think I'm lovely Harry?" She saw his body stiffen and his throat contract as he swallowed. All he could manage was to nod his head, Ginny nodded hers too bringing her lips even closer to his that they brushed slightly, he stiffened considerably more at the contact, Ginny drew back and looked at the fire. Harry sat stunned for a bit, "Ginny? What exactly was that?" Harry asked trying to control his shaky voice.

"Oh that?" she smirked evilly at him and said, "There was something on your lip…I thought I'd brush it off for you." She winked at him and saw that he shivered slightly. She could tell it was going to be an interesting summer.

Ginny stood up and went to see if she could help her mother with bringing out the food. When Ginny returned with the utensils for the table she saw that Remus and Sirius had arrived and they were conversing with Harry. Ginny placed the utensils, with the Black's crest on them, neatly on the table. Ginny made her way closer and closer to the trio sitting together when she almost stepped on Crookshanks, she hadn't been looking where she was going and the cat scared her with its hissing. She dropped the utensils right by Remus. Ginny sighed in frustration and bent down to pick them up.

8888

Harry saw it happen in slow motion, Ginny dropped the utensils everywhere, and then she started to bend and her skirt kept riding higher and higher on her thigh. Harry didn't know when he stood up to get a better look, but he did notice that Sirius had done the same thing, Remus on the other hand got the full view and had this permanent goofy grin on his face. The skirt kept going and Ginny's rear end was almost displayed. _Go skirt go, you can do it! Go! _Harry willed the skirt, but as though Ginny sensed what was going on she bent at the knees and scooped to pick up the utensils. Harry heard Sirius mumble a curse as Remus was gripping the table with both hands. Harry glared across at them both, but realized that he too was doing the same thing, but it was different with them…they were old men and Ginny was sixteen. Mmm…she was sixteen. Harry groaned audibly, gaining looks from Sirius and Remus who exchanged knowing glances; this of course caused him to blush furiously. He hated the fact that since he arrived he'd been coming off as just another randy teenager, when in actuality he was….another…._moderately _randy teenager. He resolved that all he had to do was controlled his body, which of course proposed to be a lot easier said than done. Ron had also walked into the room at that time with Hermione Granger hot on his heels.

"Listen Hermione, I don't want to discuss this with you right now." Hermione glared at him, but took his answer. Ron sat down next to Harry, and Hermione sat on Harry's other side. Harry found that this made him slightly miffed because he'd hoped he'd be able to sit next to Ginny, but apparently not.

888888

Though he was sitting between his two best friends he could still hear them bickering faintly in the background. He'd only been there for a short while and already they were bickering through him. They were arguing about, by the sounds of it, soap…

"Listen Hermione, I know that since you were raised privileged, it was different in your house, but the way I grew up, we shared soap." Ron explained. Hermione narrowed her eyes and glared across Harry at Ron.

"Privileged? What's _that_ supposed to mean Ronald?" Hermione shrieked. Harry wanted to shrink away, or stand up and do a dance to see if they'd notice. Knowing them, they'd probably ask him to move so they could shout at each other properly. Instead, Harry resorted to emitting a heavy sigh, which awarded him the notice of Ron.

"Hey, mate! Where were you all day, I haven't seen you since this morning."

"Erm…I was around…you know, just thinking." Harry was desperate for a conversation change, "Hey, Remus, I heard you're going to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year, any new plans?" This of course grabbed the interest of his two friends and they progressed into a conversation of what kinds of things Lupin should include in his lesson plans.

88888

Ginny finished setting the table and took a seat next to Sirius who grinned at her, and kissed her on the top of her head before he settled his arm around her shoulder. Ginny smiled at his antics and played along leaning her head to the inside of his shoulder. She looked across the table to see Harry staring at her intently. She flashed him a smile and a wink, he flushed red and looked away.

By the time the food came out, lots more people had arrived. Bill had brought Fleur with him, they had been a couple for a while and Fleur was getting a bit edgy about Bill not proposing yet; Charlie and Tonks also seemed to be getting cozy at the end of the bench. The twins were talking in hushed tones with Kingsley Shacklebolt…hmm…that was something you didn't see every day. People started tucking into their meals and conversation fluttered around the table nicely. While Ginny spooned potatoes into her mouth she was faintly aware of the conversation that Remus was having with Harry, Hermione, Ron and Sirius. It was about his lesson plans for the school term. She thought she might join the conversation, but she realized she was content to just listen to the people she loved having a conversation about something that was so much a part of their lives.

8888

Ginny Weasley was going to be the end of him, he'd decided. It was true that he hadn't had physical contact with a woman since he'd been sent to Azkaban, but that's not the only reason Ginny appealed to him…she was a sensual creature on a whole different level and he could tell. He could see it, it was there in the way she would dress carefully every morning…trying to be modest with her clothes, but never really succeeding in doing so, it was in the way she would chew on her upper lip when she was thinking, the way she pouted when she didn't get her way, the way she sat, the way she walked, the way she breathed. Sirius looked fondly as Ginny carefully spooned more potatoes onto her plate. _She is definitely going to be the end of me._

_XxXxXxXxXx_

Remus sat alone in the kitchen watching the fire as it slowly died. He hadn't been able to sleep…the full moon would be tomorrow and though he'd been taking his Wolfesbane Potion it hadn't done anything for his symptoms. A werewolf's emotions and senses were normally heightened near the full moon. Another effect was that a few days before each full moon Remus would get extremely randy…almost to the point that he couldn't stand it and Ginny Weasley wasn't helping any. In all truth she was immature most of the time, especially when she was with Sirius, but she had many redeeming qualities. It was going to be hard teaching her this year.

He'd found that he'd felt himself compelled to watch over Ginny, he felt a certain protectiveness of her, he'd concluded that this was the reason that he'd gotten angry with Sirius before…

There was no way he was jealous….

What a preposterous thing to think. She was sixteen…sixteen…sixteen. Remus felt a hand on his shoulder and he gave a surprised yelp, causing Ginny Weasley to stumble back a bit.

"I'm sorry Remus, I wasn't sure if you were sleeping or not. I couldn't sleep so I came down to get some water…that normally helps me…I'm assuming the same for you?" Ginny said softly. Remus nodded his reply and looked back into the flaming embers of the fire.

"Would you mind terribly if I kept you company?" Ginny asked softly again…almost shyly. Remus smiled at her and nodded his head telling her that it would be alright for her to sit with him. She sat and shivered, she looked at Remus and confided, "I'm rather cold, this house is always so cold."

"Would you like to go to the garden, it's really an enchanted room, but I'm sure you probably already deduced that, anyway, it's charmed to stay warm and sunny all the time." Remus couldn't believe it, he was rambling again, it made him feel like he was seventeen; he hadn't rambled like that since…Lidia. Ginny shook her head and wrapped her arms around her body, "No that's okay…I'll manage. Unless you want to go…I'll go where you want to go." Remus looked at her, really looked at her. She looked extremely pale and there were dark circles underneath her eyes…they also looked a bit puffy as if she'd been crying. Remus felt a sickening feeling in his stomach, she looked really scared.

Remus flicked his wand and made the fire bigger; the he flicked it again and conjured a large blanket. He stood and moved toward the floor near the fire. He motioned for Ginny to follow and she did. She padded delicately to where Remus was standing.

"Sit," he commanded, spreading out the blanket on the floor placing a cushioning charm on it. Once they were both seated he conjured another large blanket and wrapped it around the both of them loosely at first because Ginny was sitting a little ways away from him. They both sat for a while staring at the fire, before Ginny sighed heavily and said, "Remus?"

"Yes?"

"Are you happy?" Ginny asked in a whisper as if it were a crime to speak.

"What do you mean…am I happy?"

"I mean…if you were to be called this minute to fight against Death Eaters…and suppose it was—er—your time, so to speak, would you die…happy…knowing that your last day or week or month was spent to the best of its ability? That you could hold onto that as you slipped away?" Ginny asked and hiccoughed.

"I…yes…I suppose, I mean…at least if I were called away sometime tonight I'd be able to say that my last minutes of my life were spent with a wonderful witch." Remus smiled at her, and saw the tears brimming in her eyes. Remus felt his stomach tighten and ache.

"Oh, Ginny, I didn't mean to make you cry." Remus said. Ginny moved close to him and wrapped her arms around his middle burying her face in his chest.

"It's not you," came her muffled reply as she lifted her head to look at him, "I'm just worried about the war and everything and what Harry's going to have to face soon…and…and…my brothers. If—if any of my brothers died…I…I…Mum would be devastated and…I'm so scared Remus." Ginny sobbed, Remus thought she looked beautiful when she cried, he found that he had bent down to kiss the tears away; he kissed her cheeks, her nose and her chin. He looked at her and smiled, "I'll take care of your family for you Ginevra, I promise." Remus whispered in her hair. He placed a delicate kiss in her hair; gently brushing away the tears and hair from her face. She nodded and he felt her breath slowly steady and he found that he too was falling asleep in her arms.

**Be a nice reader and review! **

7


	3. We Were Wild Here Once

Chapter 3: We Were Wild Here Once

Ginny woke up slowly, at least slower than she normally would. She was aware of one thing from the start; she was not in bed. The second thing she realized was that, though she was not in bed, she was still extremely comfortable. Then she noticed…arms….wrapped tightly around her…and the warm body pressed against her from which the arms belonged to. Finally she decided that she wanted to sleep in this morning, and stay in the comforting arms of Remus Lupin.

"Remus," she sighed contentedly and watched as his eyes slowly opened. A slow smile spread across his face as she felt his arms tighten gently around her and he kissed the top of her head lightly.

"How are you?" He asked as his voice box adjusted to being used once again. She decided to relish in the feeling of the comfortable silence before she ruined it with chatter.

"Absolutely splendid knowing you're here," she smiled brightly at him and he chuckled. She felt the sound resonate from his chest as it met her own. They laid there in the silent company of each other and enjoyed the slight crackling of the fire that still hadn't died.

"What time is it?" Ginny asked. Remus moved his arm from Ginny's waist and she was suddenly sad that she'd asked the question. _What are you thinking? He's your professor! **Not yet he's not. It's still holiday. **_Ginny shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"It's just about five thirty." Remus squinted at his watch as though he didn't believe the time. Ginny was surprised as well, she felt more rested than she normally would with so few hours of actual sleep. Molly would probably be coming downstairs soon to start on breakfast.

"Hey, I have an idea," Ginny exclaimed, sitting up excitedly. Remus sat up beside her rubbed his eyes yawning widely.

"What?"

"Let's make breakfast!" Ginny watched as the smile slipped off of his face. Ginny looked at him concernedly.

"What?"

"I don't know how to cook." Remus admitted dejectedly. Ginny had to fight the urge to laugh. She'd always assumed that Remus would know how to cook considering the time he'd spent on his own. Ginny voiced this and Remus shrugged.

"Dumbledore lent me a house elf once I was out of school because of all the work I was doing for the Order and then with all the symptoms and my lycanthropy…there wasn't really much time to learn how to prepare a real meal for myself. I can make a sandwich…and I suppose I could toss a salad or two, but when it comes to kippers and eggs…I'm afraid no one ever taught me." Ginny smiled at him and grabbed his hand, immediately she felt warmth spreading throughout her body.

"Well this must be your lucky day, you see we don't have anymore kippers since Mum hasn't done the shopping yet, but the rest is plenty easy. There's really nothing to it, come with me. I'll show you how. Plus I'm sure Mum would appreciate it." Ginny said. Remus smiled at her, if not somewhat reluctantly, but he followed her to the kitchen.

XxXxXx

"Now I want you to pay very close attention and remember that participation gets you extra points to be used at a later time." Ginny told him winking suggestively. Remus gulped but kept his eyes trained on the young red head before him.

"What are the points valuable for?" Remus asked his voice cracking slightly. Ginny giggled at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sure we could put your extra points to some use." Remus simply stared as Ginny went to work she retrieved things from cupboards and cabinets and she set them on the counter. Remus was transfixed on her movements the whole time; she moved fluidly around the kitchen, like she'd spent her whole life in one and Remus admitted to himself that he was a bit slow to think that any daughter of Molly Weasley wouldn't know their way around the kitchen. Ginny walked toward Remus twisting her hair into a bun at the nape of her neck.

"Now," she started in a very business like manner which made Remus smile, "we'll be using your wand for basic preparations and clean up later, but the food preparation we are going to do the Muggle way."

"Why?"

"Because sometimes the Muggle way offers the best results." Ginny said simply. Remus nodded and allowed her to position him in front of a bowl on the counter.

"Now turn around and point your wand at the stove top," Ginny commanded. Remus did as he was told.

"Okay, now, the wand motion. Circle counter clock wise then flick, but make sure it's a slight flick." Remus concentrated on what she was telling him to do. He practiced and stopped when Ginny muttered 'good, good'.

"Now, concentrate, you're going to do the wand motion and the incantation is. _Shaluer Incendio._" Remus nodded and performed the charm; automatically the stovetop roared to life and produced a fire. Ginny clapped her hands excitedly.

"Very good Remus, I'm very proud of you. I think that calls for extra points on your grade."

"Oh…how many?"

"I do believe ten extra points would be acceptable." Ginny smiled. She showed him the basics, how to heat the oven how to beat the eggs, how to cook the bacon and the sausage, but what really intrigued him was the oatcakes.

The preparation took a while you had to measure out everything, then you had to mix, the mixing was where he had the most trouble. No matter how much he stirred it seemed that the chunks of flowers didn't want to dissipate so he resorted to smashing the spoon into the bowl repeatedly in anger. Ginny laughed at him, and he felt embarrassed that he couldn't master simple mixing. Ginny tried to guide his hands, but couldn't reach beyond his broad shoulders. She instead pushed herself up onto the counter top whispering 'shh…don't tell my Mum' in his ear which caused a shiver to run up and down his spine.

She positioned herself behind the bowl and faced Remus placing the bowl in the space between her legs. She motioned Remus forward.

"Now, here, give me the spoon." He handed her the spoon willingly, happy to get it out of his hands and he was about to move, "Oh no you don't," Ginny scolded, pulling at his hand and leading him back to the counter. She placed his hand on the spoon then placed her hand over his and slowly started guiding his hand and the spoon.

"See, slow and easy." Ginny said; Remus blushed at her statement wondering if that sounded as suggestive in her mind as it did in his. _Curse the full moon._ As if she was reading his thoughts Ginny leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "It's like touching a woman…if you're rough with her," Ginny jerked his hand and Remus' breath caught in his throat, "it's less likely she'll cooperate with you than when your gentle and confident." Ginny moved his hand in the easy motion again and Remus wasn't sure whether he wanted to lean in and kiss her or whether he wanted to run out of the kitchen screaming. Either way he was getting extremely turned on by all of this and he didn't know cooking could be such randy business.

Ginny leaned away from Remus and he was slightly able to collect his thoughts, but he was still quite dizzy from her proximity earlier. He shook his head and Ginny stared at him like she was intrigued with something. Remus looked behind him to see if she was maybe looking at something else.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Remus reached up and swiped at his nose only to find that there was in fact something on his face, he had flour on his nose, only he wasn't sure how it came to be there. He smiled crookedly at Ginny and she laughed at him.

"Well, yes you did do, but you found it and that wasn't the reason I was staring it's just…" her voice trailed off and Remus felt his stomach clench.

"What?" Remus asked. Ginny blushed and he felt his pulse quicken, she really was a beautiful girl. _Girl! Exactly, she's sixteen, Remus, sixteen. _Remus gulped.

"I—well…I was going to ask…well…there's no easy way to ask it is there?" Ginny looked at him as though willing him to speak, but the fact of the matter was that he didn't quite know what she was babbling about.

"Remus, when was the last time you kissed a woman? And I mean _really _kissed a woman, not just a peck on the cheek, but full blown snog worthy kiss that left you dizzy and breathless and wanting more." She looked at him and there was something in her eyes that Remus couldn't quite place. His mind was blank…searching frantically for an answer. _What! You're going to answer her? Why is it any of her business? **She just asked a question it's not like it's too personal.**_ _Yes it is. **But I sort of feel like telling her…what could it hurt? **Are you mad?_** _Of course, you know what time of month it is._**

"Lidia," he said without stopping himself. Ginny frowned slightly and stared at Remus as though she were waiting for him to explain.

"About two years after I graduated from Hogwarts I was working in a Muggle pet store since back then the restriction for employment of werewolves was even more worse than today. She was the veterinarian who came from time to time to check up on the animals. She had short brown hair and a tentative smile. We dated a couple of times and I tried to tell her about me—about my lycanthropy, though Muggles aren't supposed to know about the wizarding world or anything of the kind. She got suspicious, did I mention she was a smart woman? There were too many things missing."

"Missing?" Ginny asked there seemed to be pain in her eyes, Remus knew the pain must be for him, he was appreciative, but he wished that she wouldn't feel bad for him. He felt ashamed in a sense that he'd gained her pity.

"Information, about me, my life, my history…I couldn't tell her. How could I? I remember, it was night time and we were at her flat in London and she turned to me and she said 'Remus you know you can tell my anything' and I nodded and she said 'then why won't you' I…I told her that if I did she wouldn't understand. Heh…that made her angry of course, I didn't mean to insult her intelligence. She started to walk away and I just pulled her to me because I knew…I knew that would be our last time. I kissed her like I'd never kissed a woman in my whole life." Remus sighed and swiped angrily at his eyes as he felt a tear escape them. "And that was it; she was killed later by Death Eaters. I don't know how they found her, maybe it was just coincidence, but I blame myself." Ginny shifted the oatcake batter bowl out of her way and she wrapped her arms around Remus' neck burying her face into his chest.

"I'm so sorry Remus," she mumbled.

"It's not your fault." Remus said dejectedly.

"It's not your fault either." She told him as she looked into his eyes and wiped away the tears on his cheeks.

"Did you love her?" Ginny asked softly.

"No." Remus replied and found that oddly enough it wasn't a lie. He hadn't loved Lidia…he could have, with time he supposed, but he hadn't because he couldn't be honest with her.

"Sometimes we need people to help us learn how to feel again. I can help you feel again Remus, I want you to feel again." Ginny placed a slight kiss on the corner of his mouth and he found that he didn't care if it was wrong anymore, Ginny Weasley was offering a companionship that he needed, no strings to tie him down, no guilt…of course he wouldn't take it far, but having someone to hold every now and then was just the thing he needed.

They jumped apart as they heard a voice outside the kitchen door.

"What smells so heavenly in here?" Mrs. Weasley's voice was muffled by the door, but Ginny and Remus were quick to start on the oatcakes.

"Oh my, Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley showed her shock right on her face, "and Remus?" she walked up to Remus and grabbed him in a very Molly Weasely hug, "I didn't know you could cook!"

"Well, I can't but Ginny's showing me some new things," Remus commented and saw Ginny blush slightly as she moved to put some more oatcakes on the griddle.

"Come now Mum, we wanted to do something for you, you're always running around the place taking care of everyone else, breakfast is the least we could do." Ginny said smiling at her mother.

"Well thank you." Molly looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes and grabbed her in a huge hug. Remus thought that Ginny might suffocate and die from the force of the hug, but she looked embarrassed when her mother let her go.

"Mum," Ginny mumbled showing her embarrassment.

"What? Can't a mother appreciate the fact that her daughter is growing into a very beautiful very capable young witch?" Molly asked glancing at Remus as though he should back her up; he didn't hesitate.

"She is beautiful and capable Molly isn't she? You and Arthur have done a wonderful job." Remus leaned over and kissed Molly on the cheek, Molly made bashful sounds while holding her cheek and blushing.

"I'll set the table," he offered before Molly could beat him to the punch and set out to do his job.

XxXxXx

The sound of contentment filled her ears as everyone tucked in for breakfast. Ginny was happy that she'd got to spend that time with Remus. She didn't know how much hurting he'd been through and she really did want to help him. She blushed as she remembered their earlier conversation. She hoped he didn't think that she was some common slag for the suggestion she made. It wasn't like she was offering him sex; she was just offering him companionship…sort of like what she had with Sirius. Every once in a while she needed someone to hold her, someone she could talk to, someone she could express her feelings to. The fact that Remus Lupin was an attractive man was just a bonus she supposed.

"So you really helped make this?" Sirius looked at Remus as though he thought Remus was pulling his chain.

"Yes, it was mostly Ginny though; if she weren't there I would have totally botched it." Remus conceded.

"Don't I know it," Sirius snorted, Ginny swatted at his arm from across the table.

"Come now Sirius, have a bit more faith in Remus. He can do anything he sets his mind to, just like you. Maybe one of these mornings I'll teach you how to cook." Ginny suggested. Sirius blanched at her statement as though cooking was the last thing he had on his mind, which it probably was.

"Or I could teach you something different." Ginny said lightly yet suggestively.

"I bet you could," Sirius said, a light shining in his eyes. Ginny saw Remus looking at her, but it wasn't a stare of reprimand he looked like there was mischief there.

"I assure you Ginny; you should stick to teaching me. I am a better student I would actually learn something; after all Black here was normally more interested in the teachers' anatomies rather than their lessons back in our day." Remus smirked and Sirius looked at him in surprise.

"Listen, just because one year in Defense Against the Dark Arts I almost got kicked out of the course for stalking the teacher doesn't mean that I was more interested in her body, I happened to have a lot of questions thank you very much." Sirius huffed.

"Yeah like if you could owl her sometime. Oh and there was that one time that you asked her to attend Hogsmead with you." Remus offered; he looked very pleased with himself. Ginny was very happy to see the two were getting along together and reminiscing about the past.

"Randy buggers the both of them," someone whispered, a shiver ran down her spine. Harry seemed to have that effect on her lately. She arched her eyebrow at him expertly and leaned to whisper in his ear.

"Don't tell me Mr. Potter that I'm to presume that you never get randy?" she pulled away slowly relishing in the blush that was creeping onto Harry's face.

"Well…no…I—I mean yes…I mean…I do get…er…randy from time to time, but it comes with my age group. Look at them, they're in their late thirties, they should be past that age by now." He gave her a significant look. She looked across the table to the two boys trapped in mens' bodies and smiled slightly. They were both still teenagers at heart. Sirius hadn't matured mentally and it was his nature to have plenty of energy and Remus, well, Remus never had anyone to love because no one was there to understand his lycanthropy. Yet, when Ginny looked at them, she saw life and happiness. She could almost swear that she could grasp at the memory of the young Marauders. The shy smart boy who never knew his beauty and kept to himself because of his disease, but enjoyed a good prank with his friends; and the heartthrob who demanded the attention of all the girls, never quite knew when to be serious (no pun intended), and lived life by the minute.

"Don't you see it Harry?" she asked almost in amazement. Harry looked at her and smiled.

"See what?" He glanced across the table. Ginny bit her lip and sat contemplating for a little while before she looked Harry in his emerald eyes, she smiled brightly at him.

"They were wild here once."

XxXxXx

Harry looked across the table and smiled grander. The two men were still bickering over some teacher, but they looked younger and younger by the minute. Ginny was right, _they were wild here once_.

* * *

A/N: There it is….sorry to go all deep on you with the whole Ginny/Remus scene, trust me there will be plenty of Harry/Ginny as well as Sirius/Ginny to go around. The question is…which pairing prevails? Dun dun dun. Reviews make the heart grow fonder! 


	4. Hear Me

Title: Ginny's Games

Chapter Summary: Things go haywire after an unexpected and eerie arrival at Number 12 Gimmauld Place; a glimpse into an eerie quirk of Ginny's and where Sirius's affection for Ginny extends from.

A/N: I know a lot of you probably want to kill me because I haven't updated in forever, but I've been so busy with college aps. and making sure that I have everything for school done plus with auditioning to colleges because I want to be a music major...I just haven't had anytime. I hope to be writing regularly now though (well...more regularly than lately). For those of you who are also keeping up with Father's Minion which I also haven't updated in a while I hope to have another chapter up within the next two or three weeks. Thanks to all who have reviewed, they really keep me writing and it's great to know that so many people are interested in my stories. Oh, and just as a standard disclaimer: _these aren't my characters or places...yada yada, and so on and so forth...all property of JK Rowling blah blah blah._ Hope you enjoy this chapter, I must digress it's not happy...at all...sorry.

Chapter Four: Hear Me

"_Hear me I'm crying out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me"_

_Hear Me Kelly Clarkson_

* * *

The rain pattered upon the window sill located in the stuffy room that Ginny found herself holed in. Ginny would have given anything to be able to sneak off to the enchanted garden in the study right now; as misfortune would have it Mrs. Weasley's charm she placed on the door made this impossible. No matter how many different counter charms Hermione tried on the door it wouldn't budge. The bushy haired girl currently lay on the bed nearest the door piles of books scattered about the bed that the coverlet couldn't be distinguished under the copious array of volumes.

A frustrated grunt from the floor attracted Ginny's attention. Ron and Harry were currently sitting on the floor a wizard's chess board sitting between them. As usual, Ron was winning, although unlike other times it seemed as though Harry's mind wasn't really in the game this time. Ginny couldn't say she blamed him. They had all been enjoying some lunch together companionably when Tonks stumbled through the fire ashen faced and petrified. Charlie had immediately gathered her into his arms; soon her face crumpled and she'd sobbed all over him. The rest of the room seemed to freeze not entirely certain what was going on. Charlie had to carry the frightened woman out of the room and even then her sobs could be heard; Molly Weasley followed the couple looking extremely worried, followed by Mr. Weasley whose expression was unlike anything Ginny had ever seen on her father's face. Mr. Weasley had returned to the room and informed Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry that they would need to go and take residents in the girls' room for a while.

It was extremely difficult not to argue, not to protest in some way and demand to know what exactly was going on; yet Ginny sensed that now was not the time for arguments. She sensed Harry getting ready to argue his case, but she grasped his hand and shook her head; this was serious, something devastating had occurred and they would just have to wait until things were sorted before they would be told what had happened. Ginny had sent looks of longing toward Remus and Sirius, wishing that she could stay with them and hear about what had happened, but she knew that wasn't possible. Instead, she held fast to Harry's hand and led him upstairs to the room that she and Hermione shared. The first hour in the room had been spent trying to figure out ways to get out of the room to figure out what was going on downstairs. The extendable ears wouldn't work since the charm that Mrs. Weasley put on the door made it so that the ears couldn't slip through the crack in the bottom.

The next hour in the room was spent ranting about how they were old enough to know what was happening. After the ranting was well and over and they had exhausted all of their anger, there was nothing to do but speculate and worry about what could have possibly happened. Ron had found the chess board in the closet and Harry was too eager to occupy his mind with other thoughts that he didn't turn down the offer of a game. This left Ginny with her thoughts and the methodic pounding of the rain. She peered out the window toward the gray street below, then averting her eyes to the equally gray sky above. So mesmerized by the sight she thought that maybe if she could only step out through the window she might be able to fall into the gray and leave all this restless worry behind, just seep into the gray.

Ginny had always felt a certain pull when it came to nature; there was just something about nature that just felt so primal; so raw; so simple and complex at the same time. Ginny placed her hand against the window and took a deep breath feeling the vibrations of the rain as it hit the window pane. The moment she felt the vibrations she knew, someone was dead, someone very important was dead. Then she felt it, the pain the emotion, and she was crying, tears streaming down her face and as she cried the rain pounded harder in response to her feeling of loss, drowning out her sounds, this feeling that came from nowhere and yet seemed so valid and true.

Such strong emotions, she wished she knew who it was that died and the moment she thought it she felt herself being jerked as though someone had grabbed her hand and was swirling her through the rain. Her journey stopped on the glen of what appeared to be farm lands in Scotland. There was a slight whistling in the air which made it extremely hard to hear the other sounds around her. Clearly shaken Ginny tried to figure out where she was; somewhere in the back of her mind she knew where she was, she was there at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place sitting with her hand on the window pane, and yet no matter how much she willed herself to be there, to feel the mattress beneath her she was still in this landscape.

A strangled cry tore through her throat and she was faintly aware of a far off voice that sounded distinctly like Ron say, "_Ginny…what?" _Yet, no matter how much she wanted to answer she couldn't leave this place. The strong whistling was still about in the air. Ginny ran in one direction toward a cluster of trees to her left, deciding against it she turned around fully and ran in the other direction. The pull this way was stronger. She ran faster feeling more earnest in her pursuit though she wasn't entirely certain what she was pursuing. Her feet moved through the tall grass and she was racing up a hill, but she didn't feel at all fatigued from all the running she was doing. Her pace slowed as she neared the top of the hill because she was suddenly overcome with this horrible stench. She reached the top of the hill and then the whistling wasn't the only sound she'd heard now she could hear shrieks, shrieks of horror filling her ears, it took her nearly a minute to realize that the screams came from her.

XxXxXxXx

"Ginny! Ginny!" Harry yelled at the girl but she wasn't responding to him, her eyes were and eerie silver and they stared blankly ahead as she shrieked at the top of her lungs. Harry didn't know what to do, Ron was trying to open the door but it still wouldn't budge and Hermione was flipping furiously through books to see if there was anything residing in the ancient volumes that might tell them what was wrong with Ginny.

Just then Ron was sent sprawling against the floor as the door flew open and Sirius ran in. Her immediately rushed to Ginny and snatched her up and away from the window. Sirius was followed by a parade of people: Remus, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the twins, Charlie, Bill, even Percy was there looking like a frightened little boy. Tonks was clinging to Charlie looking no better than when she'd first arrived. Mad Eye Moody came clunking into the room next. Ginny had gone slack against Sirius and he slid to the floor rocking her back and forth, he looked frantic and as though he was going to cry if he hadn't been already; in fact looking about the room Harry noticed that every single adult looked as though they'd just been having a cry, this unnerved Harry extremely.

"What happened?" Mr. Weasley demanded frantically. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other dumbly. The truth was that they weren't even sure what had happened.

"Please Mr. Weasley, we were just sitting here, Ron and Harry were playing wizards chess and I was brushing up on my studies…Ginny was just staring out the window at the rain. I remember glancing up to see what she was doing, she had her hand against the window pane and she was shuddering slightly. I wasn't sure what was going on and I was about to ask when she—" Hermione started.

Ron picked up with, "She made this horrid sound like a dying animal. I asked her what was wrong, but she didn't answer me, her eyes just started changing color, they went from the usual brown to blue to purple and then to silver—"

"And that's when she started screaming," Harry squeaked. Arthur Weasley strode to the bed near the window and placed his hand upon the window pane looking out the window in concentration.

"Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley's question was strangled by a sob as she looked between her husband and her youngest child lying in the arms of Sirius Black. Rather than answering his wife, Mr. Weasley nodded to Sirius.

"Let's get her into another room; she'll be coming around in a few minutes I think." Sirius nodded dumbly and lifted the girl in his arms and proceeded to carry her out of the room. The rest of the adults followed closely while Harry, Ron and Hermione were left staring dumbly at one another. Ron mouthed silently for a while until he was able to mutter, "What just happened?"

XxXxXxXx

The minutes seemed to stretch into hours and soon dinner was being served. Sirius didn't understand how Molly could tear herself from her daughter's side in order to make food, but Arthur explained that it was the only thing keeping Molly from going insane. It seemed logical, when you're busy preparing food for a bunch of hungry witches and wizards it distracts you from some of the thoughts that drive you insane.

Sirius ran a hand through his hair; he'd remembered being in Azkaban and making little tasks for himself everyday just to keep himself busy so he wouldn't go insane. Anything to keep him from thinking would do; because when he thought he'd always see Lily and James and he'd always blame himself. Sirius swiped angrily as a tear escaped his eye. Ginny had been his distraction lately. He hated being in this house all of the time; his magic was still out of use because of all the time he spent in Azkaban, then being in the veil for that time. Sirius gripped Ginny's small hand in his, rubbing his thumb lightly over her soft skin. She was a pleasant distraction he decided.

She was everything he thought he could need in times like these. She was flirty and bubbly; very much the epitome of everything he'd ever wanted in the girls he used to date. It was hard at times to remember that she was sixteen and he wasn't as young as he thought he was anymore. In the beginning he was simply attracted by her glow, she seemed to blaze wherever she went, and Molly had always remarked the fact that her daughter was extremely popular at school. He'd spoken to Ginny when everyone else was too busy with their own things; too busy for him.

Their twisted little joke had started one day when she'd started wearing Hermione's hand me downs:

_Sirius was sitting on the sofa in the library trying to sort through all the Dark Arts volumes that still resided in the room. He was in another one of his moods that always developed from his having to deal with things that had any relation to his childhood. He turned when he heard a creak from the entryway; he looked toward the doorway and saw something he wouldn't likely forget for a while. There stood 'little Ginny Weasley' looking rather grown up in a pair of shorts that didn't reach longer than mid thigh and a rather tight tank top on that accentuated her curves; curves that Sirius up until that point hadn't even known she'd possessed._

_His mouth grew dry as he stared at her, and she blushed slightly at him looking awkward by his gawking._

"_Erm—I'm sorry Sirius, I didn't mean to bother you, but Tonks said that this is where I might find you. I'll just go if you're busy." Ginny made a movement to leave, but Sirius was up and striding toward her before she could leave._

"_No, no it's alright. You can come in, I wasn't doing anything important, just trying to rid this house of the last remnants of my parents," he smiled meekly at her and ushered her to the sofa that he'd abandoned, "Erm…where did you get those clothes?" He sat on the sofa trying to put as much space between them as possible._

"_Oh well, these are Hermione's. Her mum bought her these clothes that she never plans to wear ever, so she thought I might like to have them considering I only always receive hand me downs from the blokes in the family. I suppose they are erm…more snug than the clothes I'm used to wearing, but they do alright. Ron had a right fit when he saw me of course; told me I should go back to my room and change." Ginny paused in her tirade to take a breath._

"_Of course when I told him where I'd gotten the clothes he got the glazed look on his face. And you know what Sirius?" Ginny asked. It took Sirius a while to remember that his name was in fact Sirius and that this young woman in front of him had asked him a question._

"_Oh—er—what?" Sirius hoped that she hadn't latched onto the fact that he was having troubles keeping his eyes inside of his head. To his surprise Ginny leaned in conspiratorially and whispered, "I think he might have been wishing that Hermione would wear some of these clothes." Sirius could see the logic in this assumption because obviously Ron Weasley would never appreciate such clothes on Ginny, but on a girl that he very obviously fancied, he probably wouldn't mind at all. He missed that, being able to enjoy a woman and all that she had to offer. Women were such sensual creatures and always knew how to drive men crazy; and if there was ever one thing in his life that Sirius Black was certain of it was women. He could figure out what drove each and every woman crazy, what made her randy, what made her sad…_Focus; you're sitting here with Ginny Weasley._ It seemed that he'd been too silent for far too long because Ginny had a knowing look on her face._

"_Sirius?" Ginny said, surprising him by crawling across the sofa and nestling herself in his lap, directing his arms around her middle._ This is bad this is very, very bad._ Sirius had to fight the inner battle not to flip her over on the sofa and snog her senseless. _She's everything I've ever wanted, _he found himself thinking, then finally relenting…_Except for the fact that she's sixteen.

"_Ginny—I—"_

"_Shh," she hushed him quickly burrowing herself further into his arms. He stiffened slightly afraid that if he allowed this Arthur or one of her brothers might come barging in and curse him to hell and back. Then he thought better any of the men than Molly, for if it was Molly that caught her daughter in his lap, she'd probably curse his bits off. The unpleasant thoughts were all pushed from his mind when Ginny's voice filled his ears, "just hold me."_

_And so he did._

Sirius sighed at the memory and looked down at the woman lying in his bed, that's how he viewed her now, a woman, for that is what she was. She looked like death, her brow was sweaty and her hair was sticking to the sides of her face, her face was a ghostly pallor and her condition was starting to worry everyone in the house, so much so that Harry, Hermione and Ron still hadn't heard the horrible news.

Remus had left earlier to go grab some food for them both while they waited for Ginny to wake up. Remus would be returning at any moment; before Sirius could lose his daring he leaned forward and brushed his lips against those of the occupant of the bed. Immediately and without any warning Sirius was looking into a pair of deep brown eyes.

"Ginny," Sirius breathed so surprised that he couldn't completely comprehend what was going on. Before he could begin asking any questions she leaned over the side of the bed and retched in the dust bin, then before Sirius had time to comprehend that, Ginny's face crumpled and she was sobbing crawling into his arms. Scratching at her arms, hair, face, legs; Sirius was certain that this young woman was going to draw blood soon, but he couldn't seem to detain her.

"Ginny! Ginny love you're shaking! What happened? What happened?" Sirius demanded at the room at large in a very loud voice. He was soon aware that he and Ginny were no longer alone as alarmed voices were coming from all around, it seemed that everyone had heard Ginny's cries and still she carried on, though she seemed to be calming down because she was shaking a little less and less. She kept muttering something, but it was hurried and raspy wisps of a word that Sirius couldn't quite comprehend.

"Gin-noel," Arthur called his daughter's childhood nickname, she didn't respond directly but seemed to calm more. Ron, Hermione and Harry had just entered the room looking extremely alarmed. Arthur sat next to Sirius and placed a hand on the small of Ginny's back, "What did you see Gin-noel?" Ginny shook in a frightening way before she let out a raspy sigh and then.

"Dumbledore," as the only silent tear of the hour slid down her freckled cheek.

* * *

A/N: Please oh please review! I love reviews. They keep me writing. Let me know what you think.

Shmily,

Meg


End file.
